Beschwörungen
by aislingde
Summary: Snape muss für Voldemort eine Beschöworung durchführen.


Titel: Beschwörungen

Titel: Beschwörungen

Autor: Aisling

Fandom: Harry Potter, Fluch der Karibik

Personen: Severus Snape, Barbossa

Kategorie: Humor, Crossover

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.

Kommentar: Eine Antwort aufs Crossover Meme. **nebelkraehe** wünschte sich Barbossa (Fluch der Karibik) und Serverus Snape (Harry Potter).

Beeinflusst wurde der Ablauf des Rituals von dem Buch Bartimäus.

Sorgfältig zog Severus Snape die letzte Linie. Er stand auf und überprüfte seine Arbeit.

Beide Pentagramme waren vollkommen. Der Dämon würde keine Möglichkeit haben, zu entkommen und ihn anzugreifen.

Dämonen. Snape schaubte verächtlich.

In der magischen Welt war es verpönt, Dämonen zu beschwören. Es galt bei Reinblütern als unehrenhafte und dreckige Arbeit. Schlammblüter waren entweder nicht begabt genug oder wurden von den strahlenden, richtigen magischen Ritualen wie Zaubertränke brauen oder Verwandlungen so angezogen, dass sie sich nicht in die Materie der Dämonenbeschwörung vertieften.

Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum der Dunkle Lord ausgerechnet ihn, Severus Snape, damit beauftragt hatte, einen Dämon zu beschwören.

Jeder andere Todesser hätte versucht, sich zu weigern, und die Aufgaben äußerst widerwillig ausgeführt – was unweigerlich zum Tode geführt hätte.

Snape hatte ohne zu zögern den Auftrag angenommen.

Er ließ sich nicht von irgendwelchen Vorurteilen ablenken. Wenn es gelingen sollte, von einem Dämonen wertvolles Wissen zu erhalten, so würde er dies auch zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ausnutzten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm einen Weg gezeigt, den er weitergehen würde, sollte die Beschwörung erfolgreich sein.

Ein letzter Blick und Snape verglich noch einmal die Zeichnung in dem Buch mit der von ihm gezeichneten Konstellation, dann stellte er sich in das kleinere Pentagramm und begann mit der Beschwörung.

„…dominus!"

Snape hatte kaum die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen, als eine Rauchwolke in dem anderen Pentagramm aufstieg und mit einem Knall erschien eine Gestalt.

Entgegen Snapes Erwartungen hatte der Dämon eine menschliche Form angenommen. Der dreckige, ungepflegte Mann mit wildem Bart beeindruckte Snape nicht sonderlich.

„Ich befehle dir, mir deinen Namen zu nennen", las Snape aus dem Buch vor.

Er fand die Zeile zwar unnütz, schließlich hatte er den Dämonen nur rufen können, weil er den Namen kannte, aber beim ersten Mal wollte er sich an die Regeln halten, um keinen Fehler zu machen. Bei der nächsten Beschwörung würde er aber einige zu aufwändige Formeln kürzen.

Der Dämon blickte Snape misstrauisch an, aber der Befehl ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, als zu antworten.

„Ich bin Captain Hector Barbossa! Wo bin ich?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Du bist hier, weil ich einige Fragen habe, die du wahrheitsgemäß beantworten wirst, Barbossa."

„Für Sie Captain Barbossa! Da Sie meinen Namen kennen, wäre es nur höflich, wenn Sie mir auch den Ihren verraten."

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Um Macht über mich zu bekommen. Versuch es bei jemand anderen, Barbossa."

Ein kleiner Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und der Dämon hätte sich vor Schmerzen krümmen müssen. Doch seine einzige Reaktion war das Zusammenpressen der Lippen.

„Was weißt du über den Jungbrunnen, Barbossa?"

Ein höhnisches Lachen war die Antwort.

„Crucio!"

Dieser Fluch ließ den Dämon verstummen und sich vor Schmerzen krümmen. Nach wenigen Sekunden beendete Snape den Fluch. Er wusste zu wenig über Dämonen, um zu riskieren, dass der Crucio ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort, Barbossa." Snape sprach leise und sanft. Er hatte es nicht nötig, laut zu werden.

„Sie haben sich den Falschen gesucht. Ich habe zwar den Jungbrunnen gesucht, aber kurz vor dem Ziel hat Jack Sparrow mich angegriffen. Bei dem Gefecht wurde ich schwer verletzt und habe nur überlebt, weil ich in die Dienste der Flying Dutchman getreten bin. Mein Herr wird gar nicht erfreut sein, dass ich weggerufen worden bin."

„Das ist nicht meine Sorge."

Viel mehr sorgte Snape sich, was der Dunkle Lord zu dieser Information sagen würde. Er konnte nicht mit leeren Händen vor seinen Thron treten.

„Jack Sparrow hat den Jungbrunnen gefunden?"

Doch der Dämon zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er es geschafft hat. Die Black Pearl war schwer beschädigt und viele Männer waren gefallen, als die Flying Dutchman mich an Bord nahm. Da müsst Ihr ihn schon selbst befragen."

„Schwörst du, dass es die Wahrheit ist?" Misstrauisch sah Snape den Dämon an. Was, wenn es eine Lüge war, und er vom Jungbrunnen ablenken wollte? Laut Buch musste der Dämon sich an enge Regeln halten – so durfte er den Beschwörer nicht anlügen. Aber wo endete eine verzerrte Wahrheit und wo begann die Lüge?

„Ich habe den Jungbrunnen nie gesehen und Jack Sparrow hat mir sowohl die Karte als auch die Black Pearl gestohlen. Ihm gönne ich, dass er für ewig in der Hölle schmort, aber nicht das ewige Leben."

Damit hatte Snape ein neues Ziel, das er seinem Herren präsentieren konnte, jetzt musste er nur mehr darüber erfahren.

„Jack Sparrow?", fragend sah er den Dämonen an.

„Er behauptet immer, dass er Captain sei. Aber das sehe ich anders. Ich bin der einzig wahre Captain."

Der Dämon sah Snape herausfordernd an.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was sollte er jetzt mit dem Dämon anfangen? Er musste herausfinden, ob dieser Jack Sparrow tatsächlich den Jungbrunnen gefunden hatte und wenn ja, ob er noch lebte.

Dann könnte Snape ihn finden und die Fragen stellen, auf die der Dunkle Lord so dringend eine Antwort haben wollte.

Ein wütendes Brüllen schreckte Snape aus seinen Überlegungen. Der Dämon hatte versucht, das Pentagramm zu verlassen und sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine blutige Nase geholt.

„Das ist zwecklos, Barbossa. So einfach kannst du mich nicht besiegen."

„Dann wollen wir sehen, ob nicht vielleicht das wirkt."

Der Dämon zückte eine Pistole und zielte auf Snape. Er drückte ab und die Kugel verließ auch das Pentagramm, in dem er gefangen war. Doch sie wurde vom Pentagramm, das Snape um sich gezogen hatte, blockiert. Einfacher als jeder Schutzzauber.

Anerkennend hob Snape eine Augenbraue. Der Verfasser des Buches hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so sinnvoll, das Ritual abzuändern.

Doch jetzt musste er den nutzlosen Dämon loswerden.

Severus schloss die Augen und rezitierte die Rückbeschwörung. Erst als die letzte Silbe verklungen war, blickte Snape in das Pentagramm.

Eine kleine Rauchwolke war das einzige, was Barbossa zurückgelassen hatte.


End file.
